The present invention relates to an epoxy resin material containing caged POSS and preparation method thereof, especially to the epoxy resin containing side-chain-tethered caged POSS (polyhedral oligomeric silsesquioxane) and a preparation method thereof as well as epoxy resin material containing POSS-epoxy and a preparation method thereof that are applied to various fields such as high performance adhesives, heat resistant coating, filler for home decoration, composite material, electronic material, electrical insulating materials, electronic information products, and optoelectronics.
Epoxy has features of good adhesiveness, mechanical properties and physical properties such as tensile strength, impulse durability, insulation properties and good machinability so that it is broadly applied to composite material, electronic material and electrical insulating materials.
Along with fast development of various electronic information products, and optoelectronics, features of epoxy such as light transmittance, high hardness, high gas barrier characteristics, high heat resistance and excellent dimensional stability gradually got challenged. Conventional epoxy resin material is formed by physically mixture of epoxy resin with fillers such as processed organic clay, glass fiber or other nano-scale powder. However, above fillers have disadvantages of larger particle diameter and higher density. Moreover, filler in the epoxy resin has poor dispersion and the formed epoxy resin has poor oxidation resistance, poor film forming ability and low glass transition temperature (Tg). Refer to Patent Pub. No. KR20050004563, the POSS in the material has not been polymerized so that phase separation easily occurs and distribution of POSS is not even. As to U.S. Pat. No. 7,026,013, although POSS is with epoxy group, the POSS may aggregate and distribute unevenly while crosslinking due to poor compatibility of POSS with epoxy.
Thus an epoxy resin containing side-chain-tethered caged POSS and a preparation method thereof as well as epoxy resin material containing POSS-epoxy and a preparation method thereof is provided. Because caged POSS has smaller nano-scale particle diameter and lower density so as to have better distribution in epoxy resin. Moreover, caged POSS is bonded with DGEBA epoxy resin to form caged POSS-epoxy. Then the POSS-epoxy is further added into and reacted with epoxy resin to form epoxy resin material containing POSS-epoxy that has better oxidation resistance and film forming ability while glass transition temperature (Tg) is higher.